


【皮克/法布雷加斯】白日将尽

by AquaLyu



Series: 白日将尽 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaLyu/pseuds/AquaLyu
Summary: 他们的故事从一节铁轨开始，也在那里结束。





	1. Petrichor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1987-2004.

Part I. Petrichor 林声

 

 

C. 

关于我失灵的嗅觉，我没和任何人提起过。

我的意思是，艾德琳太太做的蘑菇肉酱意面我当然闻得到。我也闻得到科尔尼训练基地草皮酸涩的味道，海德公园栗树成熟时的甜蜜气息，还有俱乐部会议室外面那条长长的走廊，有一股新鲜油墨味。我还记得第一次走进那间会议室见到教练时的情景，我站在那扇掉漆的门外，心跳加速，汗出如浆。以至于直到现在，每次走过那条走廊，闻到那些报纸和资料夹的味道，我还会习惯性地紧张。

但小时候的那些味道已经很久没找上我了。我不知道如何描述这种感觉，我相信语言有其边界，而这种感觉，就是存在在那条边界以外的神秘事物之一。它非常轻盈、非常短暂，也许是在风吹起的一瞬间，那些旧日的细微触感全都涌向了我。但我的脑子里不会有具体的意象，不，没有。但它又包含了一切，妈妈的体香，操场上的细沙，某一天某一个人拿一根青草割破了我的鼻梁。这么说吧，仿佛是过去的一个瞬间，它的颜色、形状、气味，被原封不动地、小心地包裹在一块冰里，然后一股脑释放在现在的我周围。过去的我没有察觉的那些细节，拧成一股气浪，将现在的我掀翻在地。

而后我站了起来，摸了摸鼻子，不知道发生了什么。就好像只是闻到了某一种再也不会闻到的气味。

你看，这又是一次失败的描述。姑且这样形容好了：在语言能够描述的边界之外的那个造物者，把手伸过那条白线，轻轻摸了摸我的头发。

在来到伦敦的前几个月，这种感觉非常频繁地找上我。我一次又一次地被那种混沌的怀旧震慑，它和阿森纳会议室里新鲜的报纸味道显然不同。但我从未想起某个具体的人，我太忙了。我已经开始跟一队训练了，在联赛杯中也有不错的表现。那个曾经不敢想、又忍不住想的未来，如今就在伸手可及的地方。也许是我刻意忽略了那种感觉，总之，从某一天起，它消失了，再也没有回来找我。我再也没有经历那种过电般的轻微疼痛，但生活也没有因此变得不完整。

直到那天，我站在窗边洗艾德琳太太嘱咐我帮忙洗的碗（一年了，我还是没有告诉她我不爱吃蘑菇意面。并且随着时间拖得越久，这话就愈发没有理由说出口。“哦，塞斯克，我还以为你喜欢我的手艺的？”我没法承担那种夸张的失望。），这时收到里奥发来的短信。短信很短：“杰拉德要去英国了。”

读完那条短信，我放下手机，用手背擦了擦汗。英国的夏天快要来了，虽然空气还是凉的，但里面像包裹了一只泰迪熊。那种暖融融的触感，已经藏也藏不住了。

就在那一刻，一阵风吹过来，那些熟悉的味道悉数涌向了我。树木分泌出类似人的皮肤那样讨人厌的油脂，再接下来是泳池消毒水的气息，在深不见底的地方藏污纳垢，又带着不由分说的、权威的清洁感。它割破了我的鼻腔。那不存在的味道吸着我，把我吸出艾德琳太太家那扇狭窄的窗子，带回了拉玛西亚的泳池边。破败的、爬着常青藤的围墙，飘着枯叶的水面，生锈的淡蓝色爬梯，和顺着高高的瞭望椅看出去的、什么都没有的天空。我总是故意用脚趾去蹭梯子上生锈的地方，我还记得那难以忍受的触感。还有那里的水底，因为久疏照料，成了一潭死水，四壁长满青苔。我平躺在泳池中央，在很深的地方张开眼睛，眼眶发涩，但我可以看到各种颜色。油绿，像滨海阿莱尼斯海水的蓝，枯黄的锈斑，它们在我眼前融合，糅杂成一团五光十色的色块。池水开始变得黏稠，腐烂植物的味道压着鼻腔。我会一直睁着眼睛，直到再也无法坚持为止。

然后，下一秒，他温热的舌头舔上我的眼睑，顺着睫毛慢慢地游走。然后探进眼皮，轻轻舔着我的眼球。他把我弄疼了。真奇怪，我已经在水里了，但我还能感受到他舌尖的湿润。我的手和脚被水泡软了，浑身冰凉。他是唯一的热源。

我张开嘴无声地叫他的名字，杰拉德。

这是我来到伦敦以后常做的一个梦。我没有和任何人说起过——我当然不会，除非我疯了。但这个梦通常是黑白的，也没有任何味道。梦的结尾总是相同——他在水底吻过我的第二天，我收拾行李去了英国。他没有出现。我知道去哪里找他，但我最终没去。

我听到钥匙转动的声音，艾德琳太太提着她买菜的篮子冲进客厅，大声抱怨着天气，然后又冲向浴室。我端着洗干净的盘子穿过走廊，又捕捉到了从洗衣房飘过来的，属于织物的柔软、甜蜜和黏腥。他喜欢在夏天穿五颜六色的短裤，长度到膝盖上面一点点。他腿上总有各样的新鲜伤口，但他从不在乎。

我把盘子放在茶几上，又忍不住回到厨房，重新站到那扇窗边。我深吸了一口气，试图重新回到那种味道中。但是失败了。它已经无声无息地离开了。我看到窗子里倒映出的自己，滑稽地探出身子，头发乱七八糟的。我突然觉得非常沮丧，似乎我会永远糟糕下去，永远等不到自己变得足够好的那一天。

无论如何，我的夏天回来了。

 

 

G. 

爸爸走出会议室的门，苦着脸。

我看着他。

“搞砸了。”他语气沉重地说。

“爸，‘搞砸了’是什么意思？”我困惑地问。

“意思是你得在十八岁的年纪给我回去重念高中了。”他没好气地说。他盯着我看了五秒，脸上保持着那种严肃的表情。接下来，我看到他忍不住慢慢笑了起来。

“儿子，你要去曼彻斯特踢球了！”他冲着我大叫，旁若无人地紧紧抱住我。不过对现在的他来说，举起我转圈这件事情变得有些困难了。

好吧，那么。曼彻斯特。

我其实没有人们想象得那么开心。说实话，我有点对自己失望了。在这次签约之前，我小腿受了伤，休息了三个星期。这三个星期里，我看着爸爸三番五次地出入青训教练的办公室。至于谈了些什么，他不让我知道。“还不到你知道的时候，杰拉德。”他这样说。

我知道自己受伤前的表现是什么样的。说实话，拉玛西亚有那么多厉害的后卫，光是拖着伤腿坐在那里看他们训练，就足以让我失去信心了。回去上学又怎么样呢？我坐在猛烈的阳光底下，脑子里不止一次地浮现这个念头。“喂！”梅西这时跑到看台上，拍拍我。

“干嘛？”我托着下巴，没好气地看着他。

他把手里的棒棒糖塞给我，没说话又跑开了。那颗糖他揣在裤子口袋里太久，外面的包装纸上沾了一层薄汗，里面也有点化开了。

我嫌弃地盯着它，最后还是把它拆开，塞进了嘴里。

知道要去曼联以后，我一个人去了游泳池边。我记得很小的时候，七八岁吧，当时的青训教练热衷于带我们去室外游泳。塞斯克来了以后不久，拉玛西亚建了新的室内泳池，有恒温和自动清洁系统，这里就废弃了。但孩子们还是很喜欢这里。后来这里成了我们的秘密基地，我，梅西，塞斯克，我们三个的。教练不让我们吃太多糖。塞斯克周末回阿莱尼斯之后，就把从家里偷出来的糖藏在这里的石头下面。他规定里奥每天只能拿一块，不过里奥总不听他的，巧克力鼓鼓囊囊地全塞在口袋里，以至于教练一眼就看穿了他的把戏。

但那年夏天，是我和塞斯克，我们两个人，里奥回阿根廷去看他的叔叔了。那年塞斯克爸妈离婚了。得知消息后塞斯克并没有表现出什么异常。我那时也只是个比他大不了多少的孩子，根本不知道他脑子里在想些什么。我们整天整天地在池边消磨时光，跳进水里，比赛谁先游到那头。精疲力尽之后，就掀起上衣躺在岸边的草地上晒肚皮。因为没人打理，那里的草已经长得很高了。躺在里面谁都发现不了我们。风轻轻地吹着我的头发，我抬起手挡住阳光，偷偷转头看着塞斯克。他的目光投向什么都没有的天空，不知道在想些什么。

我一时兴起想恶作剧，拔下一根草，嗖地划过他的鼻子。塞斯克有点迟钝地看着我，他在阳光里似乎快要睡着了。他鼻梁上出现了一个小小的白色伤口，然后慢慢渗出血。他很慢地抬手摸了一把鼻子，看着自己沾了血的指尖。然后，两道眼泪就那样毫无征兆地顺着他的眼角流了下来，滑进草地里。塞斯克仰面躺在那里，伸出手捂住自己的双眼，不停地哭泣。我慌了，训练场上几乎每隔三四天就会流血破皮，我从来没看过塞斯克因为这种事情哭过。然而他没有停下来的意思，抽泣声越来越大。我手足无措地趴在他身边，胡乱替他抹着眼泪。

最后他终于平静了下来，从地上爬起来，没有看我，径直回宿舍去了。

那是塞斯克唯一一次在我面前哭。

有时候，我们顺着草地一直往前走，走向远处的路轨。夏天的草在那里长得更高，几乎冒过我们的腰。

“你够勇敢吗？”塞斯克那样歪着嘴角，看着我。

“当然！”

他没说什么，转身走过去，平躺在铁轨上，与轨道平行。远处传来汽笛声，车头的白烟已经依稀可见。

我咬了咬嘴唇，下定决心，躺在他身边。我歪头看着塞斯克，看着他紧闭的双眼，和眼下的两道凹痕。

我专心听着。火车越来越近了。十，九，八，七，我在心里数着，心跳得越来越快。在倒数到三的时候，我一骨碌爬起来，冲向路轨旁边的草地。

“塞斯克——”我着急地大喊。火车就要来了。

他躺在原地没有动。他就那么躺在铁轨上，火车的两排轮子从他身体两侧滚过。

“塞斯克！”火车轰鸣着远去了，我跑过去摇晃他，他仍然躺在那里，没有睁开眼睛。

“塞斯克，不要吓我，你是死了还是假装的？”

塞斯克猛地睁开眼睛，笑得眼睛都眯起来。

“看来你不够勇敢。”他挤挤眼睛，下了定论。

回去的路上，他眉飞色舞地跟我描述，他如何试着睁开双眼，结果车底的火星几乎让他失明。“你知道吗？总有一天我会横躺在这里，让火车碾过我的身体，然后头破血流。”

为什么要头破血流？我心里想。

但我没有说出口。我踢着路上的石子，最终忿忿不平地回答：“吹牛。”

我没有告诉过任何人的是，其实我挺怕塞斯克的。他是我们的队长，在球场上说一不二。塞斯克脑子里总是有很多很多的想法。他话不多，但每次跟我说起足球，都神采飞扬，眼睛里闪着亮光。而且，他一定要说服别人他是对的。有那么两三次，即使我和里奥都清楚他是错的，我们也没敢说出来。当然，塞斯克事后什么都没有说，但那个周末，他从家里多偷了两大包糖。

我从小就觉得，塞斯克会成为了不起的人。里奥又不一样，他是我们公认的小天才，大家都知道他迟早会在诺坎普发光。可是塞斯克，他似乎更多地是被一股内心的狂热力量驱动着。那样的力量让他显得野心勃勃，我有时甚至觉得，那会把他烧毁。每一次，我在旁边看着塞斯克和别人争论战术，心里都会这样想：我以后可能会放弃足球，没什么大不了的，但塞斯克，我没法想象他不踢足球。他会去更远的地方。我想，塞斯克自己也从来不曾怀疑过这一点。

正是他心里的那种力量，让我感到害怕。在塞斯克离开拉玛西亚的前几天，这种害怕达到了顶峰。

夏天快要结束了。那天下着细细的雨，天气有点阴冷。我们都没有下水，他就站在泳池对面，我站在这边看着他。

“你要走了？”我冲他喊，故意把尾声拖得很长，用滑稽的声音掩盖内心的不安。

他眯着眼睛看着我，然后慢慢点了点头。

“能不能不走？”我的声音变小了，有点泄气。

他抿着嘴，又用那种很“塞斯克”的表情看着我，最终说：“我不知道。”

我心里突然涌上来一股怒火。我跑过去大声骂着他，沿着泳池边缘推搡他，用拳头打他，他始终一声不吭，也不还手。直到最后我累了，坐在芒草中间喘着气。塞斯克抬头看着我，我这才发现他眼眶里蓄满了泪水。接着，他走到池边，扑通跳了下去。

水面上零星冒出几颗小气泡。十秒。二十秒。三十秒。我数着秒数。

四十秒。他还是没有浮上来。塞斯克曾经是U10的憋气冠军。不过后来这个头衔被卡塔夺走了。

我负着气转身离开了。走着走着，我忍不住放慢脚步，偷偷转过头看，他还是没有出来。直到我走到铁丝网附近，离泳池很远的地方，再转头看，还是没有他的身影。太阳出来了，明晃晃地在草中间。

我往回飞跑，跳进池子里。我找遍了整片水底，都没有找到他。

我湿淋淋地回到宿舍，看到塞斯克平躺在那里，一动不动。一整个晚上，我们都没有理过彼此。第二天一早，我跑出宿舍门，跑去了泳池边，一个人对着墙狠狠地踢，把鞋子踢破了。到了下午，里奥跑来我宿舍，告诉我塞斯克打包行李走了。

我假装镇定地搪塞着他。他一推门出去，我的眼泪就不听使唤地流了下来。

塞斯克是大人了。他带着他的过顶长传去了新的世界。他一直滔滔不绝谈论的伦敦。这就是塞斯克，他想要的东西，最终都会得到。也是啊，没有人舍得不给他。而我呢？我只是个十六岁的傻孩子，我什么都没有。

我留不住他。

从那天起，我再也没给他打过电话。

 

 

C. 

我往嘴里塞了第三颗薄荷糖。

一切都不对劲。我尝试把领结正了几次，它还是固执地歪向一边。我全部的注意力都在自己的手指上，冬天长的冻疮在那里留了个浅浅的疤，现在仍然紧绷。还有，一个月前，我偷偷去骑士山又做了一次激光脱毛。然而今天早上洗澡时，我发现那些该死的绒毛又长了出来。

不管了。我深吸了一口气，觉得自己很奇怪。我对自己说只是去见一个童年朋友，用不着紧张。然而我的心脏和胸腔不受自己控制，它们的膨胀收缩占据了我全部的感官。那个肮脏的梦萦绕着我。杰拉德。

我在曼彻斯特机场见到了他。

情况有些出乎我预想的尴尬。因为曼联的工作人员也来了，还浩浩荡荡来了一车，站在大厅举着写着西班牙语的牌子。我不擅长和人搭话，英语也不够好，只好沉默地站在一边，已经开始后悔自己干嘛要来。

他终于走了出来，嘴里嚼着口香糖。他又长高了，头发的颜色变得有点深。我记得他小时候，还颇为自己的金发苦恼。因为，“显得不够深沉”。可是那又怎么样，所有人都喜欢他。人见人爱的杰拉德，他连烦恼都是轻飘飘的。曼联的翻译围着他问东问西，他用加泰语回答着，不时露出招牌的灿烂笑容。

我站在原地没有动。太久没有听过人说加泰语了，竟然有点恍惚。

谢天谢地，他终于看到了我。他迟疑了一下，然后走过来，轻轻地抱了抱我。我闻到他身上海水的气息。那些消失的味道在一瞬间又重新涌向了我。

我们没有太多时间说话，我反倒松了口气。他上了工作人员的车，回了俱乐部办手续，我就在球场附近随便找了家酒吧，百无聊赖地坐着等着他。下午五点钟店里很空，老板和两个伙计坐着闲聊，看我进来也不抬眼。我坐下来点了杯薄荷茶，不经意间抬头一看，电视上竟然在放上周联赛杯的比赛。我看着屏幕上跑动的自己，过大的球衣扎进裤子里。我觉得自己真是傻得可以。

“阿森纳球迷？”老板走过来，把我的茶添满。

“嗯……算是吧。”我一时竟然不知道怎么回答他。

他盯着我看了一会儿，突然放大音量：“等等，你是法布雷加斯？”

“塞斯克。法布雷加斯是我爸。”我哭笑不得地回答他。

杰拉德就是这时候走进来的。他套上了一件绣着曼联队徽的红色拉链外套，整个人缩在外套里。也是，他穿着短袖就下了飞机。傲慢的加泰罗尼亚人，从来不会真正理解英国的天气。

傲慢的加泰罗尼亚人？我脑子里的齿轮似乎卡住了，缓慢地绞过了这几个字母。我在说谁？我也是傲慢的加泰罗尼亚人吗？

“你知道吗？你对面坐着是阿森纳的大明星。”老板招呼他。

“是吗？”杰拉德挑起眉毛看了我一眼。他在我对面坐下来，脸上又挂上那种吊儿郎当的笑容。

“冷吧？”我想象过一千次再次见面的场景，但没想过首先脱口而出的竟然是这句话。真够蠢的。

“嗯。”他搓搓手。“不过这里有壁炉，还好。”

“这就是曼彻斯特。”我撇撇嘴，“一年四季都用得上壁炉。”

“你过得好吗，塞斯克？”他用那双热切的蓝眼睛盯着我，似乎什么都没有发生过。

“挺顺利的。上个星期在联赛杯首发了。”我故意轻描淡写地说。

杰拉德的表情发生了微妙的变化，他嘴里像含了一枚橄榄。过了几秒钟，他再次不着痕迹地笑起来：“好啊。我为你开心，塞斯克。”

我一个人搭夜火车回了伦敦。接下来的几个星期里，我一直止不住地为自己说过的那句话后悔：“挺顺利的。上个星期在联赛杯首发了。”你干嘛要这么说呢，塞斯克？我想起离开巴塞罗那前那一次，我当着杰拉德的面跳进泳池，藏在水底看着他。我已经掌握了在水里睁开眼睛的本领。其实一开始，我只是不想让他看到我哭。在水里，眼泪流到一半就被压了回去，温暖地抚摸着我的脸颊。那是种奇异的体验，我从未被自己的眼泪抚摸过。隔着影影绰绰的水光，我看到他坐在池边，低着头，不知道在想什么。那些晃动的水波像蛋糕上的纹路，冰凉地蹭着我的脸。蛋糕，你见过吗？工厂里量产的。我的思维开始变得有些不真实，也只有这一刻，在水里，我才能忘记那个捉摸不定的未来。就在这时，我看到杰拉德站起身走了。

我躲在石头后面等着他。太阳晒干了我身上的水，一只蜜蜂绕着我嗡嗡地飞。但他最终没有回来。

杰拉德是那一种谁都伤害不到他的小孩。所有朋友都喜欢开他的玩笑，他从来不放在心上。他就像一块玻璃一样透明干净，心里藏不住情绪，生气快乐都写在脸上。我记得有一次，拉玛西亚的数学老师杰弗森先生因为作业没交狠狠地批评了我。那是我唯一一次迟交作业，因为那天，妈妈打来电话，告诉我她和爸爸要分开了。学校里所有的老师都知道这件事，他明明也知道，但他还是在全班面前骂了我。我心里像有蛇在狠狠地咬我，但我只是瞪着他，气得浑身颤抖，但说不出一句话。

“塞斯克，我们走。”杰拉德在这时走到我面前，目不斜视地看着我说。

我抬头看了一眼杰弗森先生。

“对不起，杰拉德·皮克，你在说什么？”他向前走了一步，探询地问杰拉德。

“我不喜欢你。”杰拉德坦荡地看着他，没有半点躲避。他的眼睛像太阳一样明亮。

“为、为什么？”杰弗森先生目瞪口呆地问。

很蠢的问题。我在心里说。

“因为你伤害了塞斯克。”杰拉德说完，头也不回地拉着我的手走出了教室。他的手指很温暖，紧紧抓着我，直到我手心捂出了汗。从那以后我和杰拉德变得更紧密，我也一天天地比从前更惧怕，他有一天会离开我。他对杰弗森做的事情，我永远都做不出来。我的意思是，我永远没办法直视着另一个人的眼睛，对他说你伤害了我的朋友，所以我不喜欢你。谁都喜欢杰拉德，我相信连杰弗森先生都是。因为在那天过后，他就意识到了自己的错误，并向我和杰拉德道歉了。而我，我深知自己的敏感和懦弱有多讨人厌，它们潜伏在我心里，像一头时不时挣断缰绳的黑色小怪兽。我不喜欢参加派对，人太多的场合让我不适。而杰拉德，如果我没记错，每年叠人塔他都是最上面的一个。在之后的游行中，朋友们把他抬起来沿着狂欢的街道走，他没心没肺地咧着嘴，冲我大笑。他湛蓝的眼睛几乎要刺痛了我。这个快乐的、玻璃糖一样的孩子，我多喜欢他啊。可是他不是我一个人的。也许有一天，他对我的怪脾气失去了耐心，会头也不回地走掉。

就像他头也不回地离开杰弗森先生的课室一样，不是吗？

其实我在伦敦过得并不好。除了训练就是语言课，我没有朋友，很寂寞。一个年轻人独自在异乡生活总是不容易的，更何况，这里是伦敦，天气和钟声一样冷硬的伦敦。我大概没有告诉过艾德琳太太吧，我有多依赖她每天的两个拥抱。我想念加泰罗尼亚的夏天，梨子流淌出金黄糖浆所有植物的表皮都变得透明、紧绷，饱含汁液。但我从来没和杰拉德提起过这些。后来，他偶尔会从曼城坐火车来找我，我在火车站接他，两个人去一家加泰罗尼亚人开的小餐馆吃饭。每次他来，我都提前一天把房间打扫得很干净，但他从来没提出要去我住的地方看看。第一次来的时候，杰拉德的背包里装着一双毛线手套。“怎么样？在国王大街买的。”他颇为自得地炫耀自己的先见之明。

“拜托，已经六月了。伦敦天气再差，也用不到手套的！”我翻了个白眼。

他低下头看着自己的手，没有说话。接着，他突然抬起手来，重重地拍了一下我的头。我叫了一声捂住头，他丢下手里的薯条，飞快地窜去吧台，和老板假模假式地用加泰语聊起了天。我看着他得意洋洋的笑容，没有去追他。只是觉得，心里有个地方哗地松动了。

伦敦的夏天真正来了。队里的球员们纷纷出去度假，或者回家夏歇。我找了个理由没有回巴塞罗那，杰拉德也一样。艾德森太太飞去摩纳哥看女儿，索性把房子钥匙交给了我。我带杰拉德溜回去，偷偷拎出半瓶艾德森太太的香槟，和她冰箱里收着的香肠，然后跑去海德公园。那些树绿得张牙舞爪，映在水里像一层层浓得化不开的油画颜料。有人在放风筝，还有人把小女儿放在横梁上，顺着岸边的碎石路歪歪扭扭地骑车。小女孩一路尖叫，经过我时，那位年轻的父亲对我吹了声口哨，喊了声come on you gunner。

我笑着冲他挥了挥手。杰拉德已经躺在草地上睡着了。这里的草地和拉玛西亚游泳池边的不同，经过了精心修剪，躺上去毛茸茸的，带着湿润的水气。我看着杰拉德，想起泳池边那些茂密的、高到我们腰线的芒草，带着干燥温暖的气息，曾经不止一次地划伤了我们的脸颊。他的头发汗湿了，黏在前额上。他穿着宽松的蓝色短裤，枕着右手臂，左手漫不经心地搭在胯骨上。那里有一小片水迹，大概是刚刚喂鸭子时沾湿了。他的嘴唇规律地呼出热气，连眼睑下面都藏着一点水光。我跪在地上，向前俯身，小心翼翼地吻了他的睫毛。

下一秒，他伸出手来抓住了我的手。


	2. Hiraeth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2004-2008.

Part II. Hiraeth 归乡

 

G. 

 

一天中我最喜欢的时刻是午后三点钟。极度的寂静笼罩了世界。日光把人行道炙烤得发白，一切沉沉地浸在燠热的空气中，好像都漂浮了起来。塞斯克喜欢敞着百叶窗睡午觉，然而一旦拉上半透明的纱帘，房间立即陷入昏暗，阴影落在四处，引领我们沉入阴凉的海底。有时一阵风吹过，纱帘飘起来，让热度尚未消减的阳光落在他脸上。塞斯克的窗外正对着花园，那棵大橘子树细小的白色花瓣随着风一阵接一阵地落下来，裹着青涩的橙花香气，有时会落到窗棂上几片。他皱着眉，伸出胳膊挡在眼前。他总是需要很多的睡眠，我的塞斯克。他小时候就是这样。谁不让他睡醒，他就会发脾气。我可是怕了他的脾气，他不说话，眉头都不皱一皱，就那么低着头坐在那里，拒绝和你对视。我凝视着他，他似乎此刻落脚在清醒和混沌的边界。我喜欢这样的塞斯克，全然松弛，不设一点防备。

 

我凑近他，伸出舌头舔他的耳垂，弄湿了那里细细的绒毛。他因为长时间的睡眠体温变得过热，颧骨泛着一片潮红。接下来是耳廓，我舔着他的软骨，直到看见他下体无意识中勃起。我总是止不住地回想那天的场景，然后脸红且懊恼。在海德公园回来的出租车上，塞斯克若无其事地把手搁在我的短裤上。我迅速硬了，但不想被出租车司机发觉，只好偷偷把手伸到他背后，用力拧了一把他的腰。他很夸张地叫起来，让司机用异样的眼神看了我一眼。此刻正是我报复的好时机。可是当我把头深埋到他胸前，闻到他身上婴儿洗衣液的味道，我又不舍得对他做任何出格的举动。我只想抱着他，抱紧他，抚摸他，直到我们不分彼此，在别人的房子里不知羞耻地交融成一滩肮脏的水。

 

我的好小熊这时醒过来了，伸手抱住我，轻轻摩挲着我脖子后面新长出来的头发。艾德琳太太对他很好，房间里搁了宽大的双人床，还铺着她手织的彩虹毯子。谁又舍得对他不好呢？是不是，塞斯克？我用我的额头贴近他的，轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖。他汗津津的。我舔去他额角的汗水。他的汗水混着我的汗水。

 

此刻在楼下的花园中，洋甘菊被风吹得轻轻摇曳起来，香味顺着风吹进房间。在很远的地方传来锤子敲击木板的施工声，但因为距离，显得有些缥缈，好像广播里传过来的一样。这些让我觉得我真正地活着。我埋进他的身体时，塞斯克颤抖着，手像初生的婴儿一样抓紧了床单。攀上高潮的那一刻，我脑子里先后闪现躺在草丛里流眼泪的他，和在出租车上把手伸进我短裤的他。时间是怎样一点点塑造着我们，在浑然不知中，将我们身体里的组成部分一块块抽去，再换上新的呢？而此刻，他躺在我身下剧烈地喘息着，眼角噙着泪水，和十四岁时全无分别。我的目光落在那张木头小书桌上，那里摆着在拉玛西亚的最后一年我和他的合照。我走进他房间的第一眼就看到了。不过那时，我正忙于把他扑倒在床上，因此无暇细看。

 

我抱着他，抚摸他汗湿的头发。他的身体紧紧贴着我的。

 

“你为什么不早点说，塞斯克？”我问他。

 

“那你呢，你为什么不？”他漫不经心地低着头，眉骨的阴影罩住他的下垂眼，和湿润的睫毛。

 

“我……我从来没想过我们会陷入这种关系。我只是，从来没想象过。” 

 

“我也没有。”他拿起两个枕头，把自己的脸狠狠地埋在里面。

 

我早该想到的，在他打包行李离开拉玛西亚，我觉得自己会永远失去他的那一刻。事实上，我为什么会觉得自己能够“拥有”他？他穿着短短的泳裤，瘦得看得到肋骨，站在泳池那端对我说他要走了。就是在那一刻，一个十六岁的孩子明白了什么叫心痛。

 

艾德琳太太的毯子被我们毁了。事实上，不止她的毯子。整个夏天，我们都在她的房子里胡闹。塞斯克说，当从我嘴里听到“胡闹”这个词时，那证明事态已经是出乎意料的严重了。最终，塞斯克把房间里的所有织物一股脑地打包丢进洗衣机，把我赶回了曼彻斯特。说是赶回，但在曼彻斯特老火车站狭窄的洗手间里，他做的跟说的可不是同一回事。

 

夏日还未远去，我已经开始想念它。回忆我是怎样赤裸着身体躺在塞斯克的床上，不知疲倦地向他索吻。那时我听着远处工地不分明的细微声响，被四处弥漫的橙花香气熏得飘飘然，觉得时间几乎要静止了。风、树、云，它们都在动，而我好像和他一起凝固在一颗水晶球里面，看着周遭缓缓转动的世界。我并没有想到，这个夏天其实如此短暂，结束得又如此仓促。

 

球员们逐渐从度假地回来了，我踏上特拉福德的草皮，开始跟他们一起训练。塞斯克跟我保证他会尽快考驾照，我也是，这样我们就不用再跑老远去火车站接对方了。但我违背了我的诺言，我在曼彻斯特过得很不顺利，让我无心思考别的事情。我听不懂曼彻斯特本地体能教练的口音，在那些大明星（诸如范尼、吉格斯和费迪南德）面前紧张得像个傻子。整整一个赛季，我只为曼联出场了三次。这里的足球和拉玛西亚的完全不同，不止是风格。在拉玛西亚，所有的队友都是我的朋友，我离家只有步行十分钟的距离。我可以随时带着里奥和塞斯克偷溜回家，在厨房里抓两片烤好的披萨，然后被妈妈追着打手。或者十二点拖着睡眼朦胧的他们跑去操场看星星。而在这里，我每个星期最快乐的时候，就是星期五傍晚坐上开往伦敦的火车。那列火车会经过一片青葱的草地，天气晴朗的傍晚，粉紫色的火烧云轻飘飘地悬在草尖上，像晶莹的糖纸。而后，它钻出黑暗的隧道，轰鸣着向前行进，天地大亮。我离塞斯克越来越近。

 

那年十二月，曼彻斯特下了大雪。开往英国各地的火车全部停运。大片的雪花带着那种不容置疑的肃穆飘落，属于夏日的记忆，那些流光溢彩的色调、声音和气味，沉浸于明亮美梦的维多利亚大街，都逐渐分解、流逝，被洁白的雪无声无息地吞没。门房弗兰克先生冒着风雪出了一趟门，抱怨说超市货架上只剩了萎缩的芹菜和干瘪的杏子。他给我带了两盒蛋，还有一小根炸油条。

 

“圣诞快乐，Spaniard。”他朝我眨眨眼。

 

我在家从来不吃巧克力炸油条，我在心里默默地说。不过我还是好好感谢了他。弗兰克先生身上独有属于曼彻斯特人的那种古板的浪漫。虽然他是曼城球迷，总是故意在我面前哼起那首Blue Moon。尤其是在今年的德比中，我们完败给曼城的那天，他在公寓大厅里把这首歌连放了四十七遍。

 

这个圣诞节，我只好呆在那扇胡桃木做的窗子前，无聊地观察马路对面教堂的钟楼。钟楼的顶部很窄，因此每隔半个小时，上面的积雪就会迎来一次小规模的崩塌。每次雪塌下来的时候，钟楼的尖顶都好像轻轻颤抖了一下。弗兰克先生把壁炉烧得很温暖，不过那一刻，我还是无来由地觉得很冷。

 

电话里塞斯克的声音带着浓重的鼻音。他的新公寓之前遭遇了停电事故，于是他在飘着雪的门外等了三个小时才联系到房东。

 

“你有没有穿够衣服？吃药了吗？你们家有没有存食物？”我的目光从钟楼上移开，开始担心他所谓的“照顾自己”就是把自己搞得一塌糊涂。

 

“没事啦，我洗完澡在床上躺着了。”他的声音听起来很愉快。

 

在漫长的下雪天里，塞斯克提议在电话里教我说英语。刚来曼彻斯特时，我也跟着俱乐部其他年轻球员一起上过几节英语课。不过后来，塞斯克总嘲笑我浓重的加泰罗尼亚口音。我索性自暴自弃，能不说就不说了。

 

“Petrichor, Geri.”他教我这个单词。

 

“这是什么意思？”

 

“意思是，下雨之后树林里的气味。”他说这是温格教他的。伦敦多雨。而他温文尔雅的主教练，在一天的训练结束后，总喜欢和孩子们分享一点无关主题的浪漫。

 

“你记得那片树林吗？从游泳池出发，一直沿着铁丝网走到底，那里就是了。我们曾经去过一次。”他的声音哑哑的，带着点温柔的疲倦。他柔软的尾音沿着电波传来，让我的心几乎要融化了。

 

“我当然记得。那天你因为我把你的课本藏起来生气了，跟我说再也不要理我。我真的怕你不理我，就一直跟着你走啊走，走到天上都开始下雨了。”我记得塞斯克那时的表情，当他信誓旦旦地跟我说，他再也不会理我时，我真的相信了。于是傻傻地跟在他后面，走到脚趾都痛了也不敢停下。我怕会真的失去他。塞斯克就是这样，如果不留心，你就会很容易被他的话语刺伤。雨后的树林升起潮湿的泥土的味道，我记得塞斯克终于转过身时，他湿淋淋的眼睛和头发。

 

“以后可不要再这样了。”我假装半开玩笑地说。

 

电话那端一片沉默。

 

“嘿，塞斯克，伦敦冷吗？”我笨拙地尝试开启下一个话题。

 

“有一点。停电过后暖气还没恢复。不过……我把艾莉森太太的那条彩虹毯子拿回来了。”他的声音发生了一点变化。我听到他压抑着的喘息声，想象他咬着嘴唇的样子。暗骂了一声混蛋。

 

“你拿它做什么？”我明知故问。

 

他沉默了两秒钟。“想你的时候，我就把它夹在……腿中间。”

 

“你现在就在这样做？”

 

“嗯，Geri。”

 

“说你想我。”

 

他不吭声。那边的喘息声越来越粗重，我把手伸进裤子，胡乱用床单揉搓着自己。那些无法预料的褶皱随机地落在我的敏感点上，我把它们想象成他不安分的手指。塞斯克的手像小孩子的手，很细嫩，但指尖带着薄薄的茧。灭顶的想念吞噬了我。我的大脑，我的心，我的手掌，我的性器。窗帘，天花板，窗外的教堂，和钟楼上一层薄薄的雪。在雪落下的时候，塔尖会一阵颤抖。塞斯克，你在渎神。我心想。他的呼吸声把我带向高潮，射出来的一瞬间我听到他低声说，我想你。

 

他说的是英语，带着一点奇怪的陌生，好像我们从未认识过。

 

像往常一样，他在高潮过后很快睡着了。我很久都没有挂断电话，仿佛能听见那边的房间里灰尘落下的声音。那种时间静止的感觉又回到了我的身边。我有一种错觉，好像听到外面客厅里，艾莉森太太那只古老的怀表在滴滴答答地走。她总是把它放在她珍爱的红木碗柜上面。

 

好梦，我的宝贝。

 

2006年春天，我在《曼彻斯特晚报》上看到了塞斯克的名字。一开始，我还以为我看错了。再定睛细看，上面确实写着：十九岁的西班牙中场塞斯克·法布雷加斯，在对阵尤文图斯的比赛中大放异彩。是运动版的头条，旁边还配了一幅他在海布里的草地上滑跪的照片。他穿着酒红色的大码球衣，身后跟着狂喜的亨利。我猛然意识到，昨天训练完太累了，以至于我竟然错过了欧冠比赛。我又翻了两页，在欧冠新闻的积分栏里找到巴萨的比分：零比零客平本菲卡。好吧，还不赖。不过这意味着下一场他们要拼尽全力了。

 

我在报刊亭前站了太久，老板有些不耐烦：“你到底买不买？”

 

我又瞟了一眼首页上塞斯克的照片，然后对他说：“这些我全要了。”

 

我扛着两大摞报纸气喘吁吁地回到家时，刚好接到塞斯克的电话。错过了他的高光表现，他对我很不满意。我跟他赔罪说，我会穿上阿森纳球衣去海布里看一场他的比赛，听听那些球迷是怎么吹捧他的。塞斯克乐得大笑起来，说你保证。

 

我保证，我说。说这话时，我心里充满着骄傲，不知怎么的还有一点奇怪的酸涩。他从来不会主动向我提起他在阿森纳的情况。但他不说，我也知道得一清二楚了。曼彻斯特的报纸都用整版报道了不是吗？北伦敦来了个瘦瘦小小的少年天才，一脚传球划破天际。但在我面前，塞斯克从来都是轻描淡写。

 

最后我没有去海布里，去了巴黎。当年的欧冠决赛在那里举行。我差点迟到了，气喘吁吁地跑进法兰西体育场，正赶上塞斯克拿球在禁区前沿过人，我抬头环视四周，周围的阿森纳球迷爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼。他们几乎把这一半体育场变成了自己的主场。我们对面是巴萨球迷。他们挥舞着红蓝的旗帜，唱着我和塞斯克从小熟记的队歌。我感到有些眩晕。在那些球迷高声喊着他名字的时候，我转过身，观察着他们。男人，女人，老人，孩子，他们本来的特征变得面目模糊，淹没在一片红白里。我禁不住想，这个人最爱吃的是燕麦牛肉煎饼吗？那个人下班之后会背着妻子去打一局台球吗？可是这一刻，这些都不重要了。他们齐声喊着一个名字，法布雷加斯。他在我心里还是那个光脚站在草丛里的小男孩。膝盖上的伤疤层层叠叠，永远照顾不好自己的生活。可是，在这里，我第一次意识到，他正在被四万人顶礼膜拜。那时我丝毫不怀疑，塞斯克会在海布里成为传奇。我比相信自己更相信他。

 

他们踢了一场漂亮的比赛，然后输了。我和塞斯克的母队巴塞罗那在法兰西问鼎欧冠。终场哨响时我看到里奥从替补席上跳起来，带着伤腿一瘸一拐地冲向哈维。塞斯克脸上看不出什么表情，他好像很平静，一直安慰着身边的队友。直到他在在包厢外无人的走廊里见到我时，才突然嘴角一撇哭了出来。终于抱住他的时候，我有种如释重负的感觉。我当然不希望塞斯克输球。可是，诚实地说，他在我怀里哭鼻子的那一刻，带给了我不止一点安慰。

 

“你能来对我很重要。”他把头埋在我肩窝里，低声咕哝着。

 

“你已经够好了，塞斯克。你知道吗？你在场上简直光彩夺目。”

 

他抬起头来望着我，眼睛湿漉漉的。“你也一样，杰拉德。你会成为这个世界上最好的后卫，我从来不怀疑这一点。”

 

“还记得那次吗，在拉玛西亚？我们进了对手十四个球？”我说。 

 

“其中你进了七个。” 他咧开嘴笑起来，我忍不住俯身去吻他，吻他洁白的牙齿和嘴角毫不收敛的笑纹。

 

他从来都知道我在想什么。

 

那天晚上，我啃咬着他后颈蜜色的肌肤，突然觉得鼻酸。从前他是个乱七八糟的孩子，穿着一身松松垮垮的球衣，顶着鸡窝头，像羽毛枕头一样甜蜜、蓬松、不稳定。现在，我不知道怎么说，他身体里的水分好像渐渐蒸发了。他晒黑了，小腿的肌肉日益强壮，睫毛也不再带着朦胧的水汽。他无法再花费太多时间和我躺在床上无所事事地拥抱，那个漂浮着橙花气息的午后，似乎已经在离我很远的地方，像他曾经小房间的纱帘一样，以近乎透明的方式隐去了。而这些，藏在叠成一厚摞的火车票根里，我竟从未察觉。

 

两年之内，我只为曼彻斯特联出场了十次。在曼彻斯特的最后一年，我在距离稳定出场只差毫厘的时候，在联赛中犯了致命的失误，弗格森爵士决定不再给予一个毛手毛脚的年轻人他无限度的信任。之后，我收到一封来自加泰罗尼亚的信，离开英国，回归巴塞罗那。我没想到巴塞罗那愿意再次接纳我，因此欣喜若狂。我还被选进了U-17，但并未得到出场机会。离开前，我特意买了从伦敦希思罗机场起飞的机票，最后坐了一次那列甜蜜的夕阳火车，然后给了塞斯克一个深长的吻。

 

那些蹩脚的担心，我一句都说不出来。只好说你要懂得照顾自己，不要挑食，也不要动不动就忘记吃饭，以后没人管你。他笑嘻嘻的，看上去完全不担心的样子。说好啦，球队有营养师，你怕什么。我说，如果我混不下去，就回来在伦敦找个活，做你的营养师。他啪地打了一下我的胳膊，说你说什么呢，快去，下飞机记得给你妈打电话，别让她等急了。 我走进闸口，在通道尽头忍不住回头，塞斯克和他老土的牛仔外套还站在那里，傻傻地笑着挥着手。

 

我从来没有像那一刻一样害怕失去他。

 

下飞机后，我收到一条短信，夹在妈妈狂轰滥炸问我到哪了的信息中间。他说：“我相信你。”

 

下午17：40发出，是我飞机起飞的时间。

 

二零零八年夏天，塞斯克跟随西班牙国家队拿到了欧洲杯冠军。我看着他在电视转播里絮絮叨叨地对着球说话，我能分辨出他的口型，他在说加泰语，说一定要成功啊。这是他从小罚点球时的习惯。然后，他毫不迟疑地起脚，为西班牙打入致胜的点球。塞斯克抱着比利亚满场疯跑，风灌满了他红色的球衣。时隔四十四年，我们再度站上了欧洲之巅。

 

同年十月，他被任命为阿森纳一线队队长。


	3. Ragnarok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2008-2014.

Part III. Ragnarok 黄昏

 

 

L.

 

二零零八年三月，我在电视转播上看到塞斯克，阿森纳在欧冠中对上AC米兰。塞斯克在比赛的第八分钟退回门柱旁，完成了一次关键的解围。终场前，他在距离球门三十码的地方打进世界波。我在电视前跳了起来。我的小朋友掀翻了圣西罗。

 

塞斯克二十一岁，他已经站上了欧洲赛场，成为那一颗最闪耀的星星。我替他开心，但我也不羡慕他。因为这一年五月，佩普·瓜迪奥拉回来了。

 

“喂，知不知道？佩普要回来带一线队了，我外公说的。”皮克下了飞机见到我，故作神秘地窜到我身边咬耳朵。

 

“知道啊。”我说。“里杰卡尔德提前告诉我了他要走。不过他没让我告诉别人。”

 

“我们要完蛋了。”皮克笃定地说，“我可听B队的小孩说了，他骂起人来可吓人了。里奥，你可别哭鼻子。”

 

你才哭鼻子呢，我揍了他一拳。佩普·瓜迪奥拉，我最开始对这位巴塞罗那的传奇中场有所了解，还是因为塞斯克。那是我来巴塞罗那的第二年，签约的事终于尘埃落定，我和爸爸一起飞回罗萨里奥看望家人。回来之后，我从室友那里听说，塞斯克的父母离婚了。

 

听说这个消息之后，我一直在脑子里盘算着怎么安慰塞斯克。没想到，我见到他的时候，他相当开心地朝我跑过来：“里奥，我拿到了佩普的签名球衣！签给我一个人的！”我知道佩普是塞斯克的偶像，连忙问他是怎么一回事。

 

他蹲在台阶上，小心翼翼地把那件球衣展开，铺在膝盖上给我看。我想帮手抻一下边角，他一把把我的手打开了。“不许碰。”我撇了撇嘴。红蓝色的球衣上印着烫金的四号，上面写着：“给塞斯克。希望日后能在诺坎普看到身穿四号的你。祝你生活幸福，佩普·瓜迪奥拉。”后来我才知道，原来是我们的青训教练Rodo去找了佩普，请求他送给塞斯克一件球衣，以安慰这个受伤的孩子。

 

从那以后，塞斯克在拉玛西亚再也没有穿过别的号码。

 

佩普·瓜迪奥拉带领我们走向了从未有人敢料想的辉煌。巴塞罗那终日沉湎于无尽的狂欢，以至于后来我一想起那段时光，最先出现在脑海里的就是啤酒的泡沫。后来，佩德罗给我写邮件，他说里奥，我觉得那几年好像一个梦啊。即使这个梦醒了，只要想到曾经身在其中，我就觉得无比幸运。佩德罗不善言辞，即使在离开诺坎普之前，他也只是笑笑，跟我说，我走了哦，里奥，转身背上他大大的包离开了，跟每一次训练结束没什么两样。我看着他双肩包两侧垂下来的带子，都磨破了，想说换一个吧，想想还是没有说出口。二零零四年我在拉玛西亚第一次见到他的时候，他就一个人背着那只红蓝色的双肩包来训练。十年后，他又背着那只包，微微弓着背，一个人离开了。

 

他走后，我和他没有联系，直到他给我发了那封邮件。事实上，梦三的那批队友，我和他们的联系都没有媒体想象得那么密切。要怎么形容呢？也许就像佩德罗说的，我们一起做了一个很美的梦。梦醒的那一天，我们都受了很重的伤，好像内里有些什么东西破碎了。但当时，我们并没有发觉。那伤口是逐渐开始发痛的，直到现在，不经意间一拉，又会慢慢渗出血。

 

我记得六岁时，罗萨里奥发生了一场地震。夜里两点，我迷迷糊糊地感觉到被爸爸抱起来夹在腋下，没命地奔跑。他把我的肩膀勒疼了，我睁开眼，只能看到周围的色彩影影绰绰地晃动。我们坐在社区广场上，抱着手臂瑟瑟发抖。因为跑得急，身上没有足够的衣物，我把唯一的一条毯子给了小妹妹。那天晚上天气很晴朗，抬起头就可以看到满天繁星。后来我们得知，镇上损失惨重，邻居古奇蒂尼婶婶的儿子没能跑出来。

 

在那之后的两个月，人们很少谈起那场地震。它就在那里，坚硬地，像一块墓碑，横亘在每一个人的心里。但人们选择不去谈起它，好像只要不谈论，地震就没有发生过。

 

佩普离开后，那三年在我心里就像一场被选择性遗忘的地震。

 

有整整四年的时间，我和佩普彻底失去了联系。直到二零一五年，我们在欧冠中面对拜仁慕尼黑。

 

二零一零。彼时一切尚未开始流逝，不，也许已经开始流逝了，只是我们不曾发觉。让身在其中的人提前预知到梦境的陨落总是不可能的，不是吗？总之那一年，我们在欧洲赛场再次遇上阿森纳。塞斯克一周前在对伯明翰的比赛中受伤了，因此他在落后两球时才被匆忙换上。沃尔科特为阿森纳扳回一球，此后，塞斯克在与普约尔的对抗中右腿再次受伤。他站到点球点前时，表情并无异样。罚进那个点球之后，他并没有奔跑庆祝，而是第一时间跑进球门把球抱起来，招呼队友反击。接着，我看到他奔跑的速度越来越慢，最终支撑不住坐在了地上。

 

离比赛结束还有八分钟，换人名额已经用完了。于是，塞斯克带着伤腿在场上跑了八分钟。我余光瞟到他，脸色苍白，但还是一瘸一拐地努力跑着，用身体帮队友补位。我注意到杰拉德的表情，他的目光完全离不开塞斯克。佩普在场下冲他不满地大喊，但杰拉德像失了魂一样，似乎已经听不到外界任何的声音。

 

比赛结束之后，塞斯克走向了杰拉德。杰拉德抱了他很久，摸着他的头发安慰他。下场之后，塞斯克拄上了拐杖，右腿肿得像馒头一样高。正是那天晚上，杰拉德告诉了我他的近况。他说，两个月前，塞斯克的队友拉姆塞在场上被人铲断腿，小腿弯折成九十度。给杰拉德打电话的时候，他已经从最初的惊惶中恢复，声音里含着浓得化不开的痛苦。也是在那天，杰拉德告诉了我，他和塞斯克的“事情”。我想我终于理解了杰拉德最后十分钟灾难级的表现。

 

“我不知道怎么安慰他。”杰拉德颓然地说。

 

我想任何没有亲身上场踢过比赛的人，都没办法理解职业球员面对队友重伤的那种近乎崩溃的绝望。但无论如何，我得安慰杰拉德。“但塞斯克，他总是相信自己的，对吗？他总是相信自己。”

 

“可是，我想他回家。”杰拉德四仰八叉地趴在我床上，托着下巴，瘪着嘴看着我。

 

那年夏天，我的国家在非洲大陆惨败给德国，被世界杯八强拒之门外。那是属于杰拉德和塞斯克他们的年份。西班牙的球衣颜色热烈得像火，在南非的街头巷尾蔓延，夺冠的那天晚上，烟火和音乐彻夜不休。我已经在巴塞罗那住了十年，但我却是在约翰内斯堡真正见证了西班牙人的疯狂。

 

我为他们开心。只是，我还在等属于阿根廷的黄金年代。

 

夺冠庆典上，杰拉德和普约尔在塞斯克发表感言的时候从背后冒出来，为塞斯克套上了一件巴萨球衣。后来私下我说过杰拉德，我说你有没有考虑过塞斯克的感受，你要他怎么做。但塞斯克似乎没有对他发脾气。他只是模棱两可地笑着，把球衣脱了下来，退回了人群的最角落。狂欢很快将这个插曲吞没，在加时赛第一百一十六分钟为安德烈斯助攻的塞斯克，和其他任何一位球员一样，被数以百万计的球迷推上神坛最中央，同时，也被他们彻底地遗忘。

 

那年十月，我难得轮休几天，在锡切斯度假时，接到了塞斯克的电话。

 

“塞斯克，你好吗？”我懒洋洋地躺在沙滩上，享受地中海十月不再暴烈但仍然灿烂的阳光。

 

“里奥，你……在巴塞罗那吗？”

 

我从沙滩上坐起来：“在，怎么了？”

 

“你能不能帮我去看看奶奶？她住院了。我受伤了，没法离开伦敦。我爸妈都出差了，卡洛塔在赶回去的路上。”塞斯克的声音有点沙哑，几乎带着哭腔。

 

“好。”我立即答应他，“你别急，塞斯克，我马上去。不过，你有没有告诉杰拉德？”

 

塞斯克停顿了一下，然后说：“我不想让他知道。”

 

“这是什么意思，塞斯克？你们出什么问题了吗？”

 

“不，没有……什么问题都没有。只不过，杰拉德一直觉得我在伦敦过得不好，想让我回去……你明白的，他觉得巴塞罗那是世界上最好的地方。我的意思是，我当然也觉得。但如果他知道了这件事，他只会更坚定他的想法。”

 

塞斯克的声音很轻很轻：“他不会懂的，里奥。”

 

挂掉电话之后，我开车前往塞斯克短信里写的医院地址。没想到护士说，塞斯克的奶奶今天上午就已经自己出院了。塞斯克不接我的电话，我犹豫了一下，还是打给了杰拉德。

 

他脸色铁青地出现在我面前，把我拉上他的车，然后开去了滨海阿莱尼斯，塞斯克的家乡。午后的小镇沉浸在一种白纱一般的宁静中，阳光轻若无物地落在碎石路上，给那些磨得油光水滑的石头染上了一层温驯的橙色。塞斯克奶奶的房子在山顶，一座白色砖石建筑，面向阳光开着一扇小小的湛蓝色窗子。洋甘菊和桔梗从篱笆里探出头来。杰拉德按了门铃，没有人应，于是他径直翻过篱笆，从门廊上的地垫下掏出钥匙。

 

“喂！”我紧张地站在外面，压低声音冲他喊。

 

“进来呀。”他转过头，大大咧咧地冲我挥手。

 

塞斯克的奶奶有些耳背了，没听到门铃的声音。她看到杰拉德进来，竟然也不觉得意外，只是颤巍巍地走过来拥抱我，惊喜地说里奥，好久没见过你了，都长这么大了。我闻到了她肩膀上独属于那种独属于老人的、带着樟脑球味道的织物气息。

 

杰拉德做了个夸张的鬼脸，笑着说，何止长这么大了，里奥是球王啦。球王！你知不知道，他在你们镇上走一圈，就有一千个人排队想找他合影。

 

球王。她喃喃地念叨着，似乎没有真正理解这个词语的意思。不过最终她放弃了思索，愉快地冲我笑了起来：“好啊，球王。里奥长大了，你们都长大了，出息了。里奥过得开心吗？”

 

“开心，奶奶。”我说，竟然觉得有点鼻酸。已经好久没有人问过我过得开不开心了。

 

“你身体怎么样？怎么一个人不声不响地出院了？”杰拉德问。

 

她调皮地冲他眨了眨眼：“能怎么样？一把老骨头了，死不了。我还念叨着隔壁阿隆索先生家的小红莓蜂蜜松饼呢。”

 

回忆起那个下午，一切都显得有些不真实。我们坐在塞斯克奶奶的厨房里，阳光从窗子里斜射进来，经过褐色纱帘的过滤，变得温和可亲。墙上挂着塞斯克举起金童奖的照片。浓郁的咖啡香气萦绕在房间里，我能听见钟表滴滴答答走动的声音。我昏昏欲睡地躺在躺椅里，听着杰拉德和奶奶有一搭没一搭地说话，看着一只晶莹的绿色飞虫绕着电风扇很慢地飞。我已经很久没有过这样的感觉了，好像时间在我们身边静止了，我好像回到了小时候，在罗萨里奥，那时我还没有诊断出荷尔蒙缺乏症，爸爸的公司也没有让他下岗，我和爸爸就像这样躺在河边，碧绿的河水缓慢地流动，我们把帽子盖在脸上，阳光透过缝隙照进来。我的脖子被蜜蜂叮了一个包，妈妈用棉签蘸着一种蓝绿色的透明药膏，涂上去凉凉的。后来，我来到拉玛西亚，从那以后一切都变得紧绷，我心里好像总有无穷无尽的事情要担心。第一次见到杰拉德时，他居然跟我打手语。据他说，因为我总是沉默，显得忧心忡忡，他还以为我不会说话。再后来，我不用担心自己会不会长高、巴萨会不会留下我了，但是更多要操心的事情接二连三地涌来。签约后，我腓骨受了严重的伤，有三个月的时间没有踏上过草地。再后来，是无穷无尽的进球、成绩、身体状态，高层的变动，教练的战术，和队友的关系，还有无缝不钻的加泰媒体。我觉得像是打开了某一个开关，从我走进拉玛西亚的那一天起，生活的齿轮就从来不曾停转过。直到这个下午，我坐在这间厨房里，竟然感觉到久违的放松。他们说话的声音越来越不分明。半晌，在迷迷糊糊间，我感觉到一块温暖的毯子落在我身上。

 

奶奶说起塞斯克小时候，她说从四五岁开始，他放了学就和爸爸一起在阿莱尼斯的巷子里踢球。巷子很窄，他爸爸总是故意张开双手，撑在两边，不让塞斯克过去，以至于小小的赛斯克偶尔回家时脸上还挂着眼泪。她说塞斯克从小就要强，父母不准他退学参加青训，晚上写作业经常写到一两点钟，她看着都心疼。但是塞斯克从来不吭一声，在学校当班长，功课也总是优秀。

 

奶奶还说，杰拉德回到巴塞罗那之后常常来看她，带她溜出门去海边，还给她买饼干吃。我转头看向杰拉德，他正在没心没肺地大笑，那双湖蓝色的眼睛在夕阳里闪着温柔的光。

 

杰拉德说，也就你这里我可以想来就来，不用顾忌自己说的话，也不用怕被媒体抓到了。我深有体会地点头。职业球员说起话来，总是习惯性地如履薄冰。大大咧咧如杰拉德，也不止一次地被媒体的断章取义刺伤过。

 

临走时，奶奶坚持要送我们到门口。杰拉德俯下身子拥抱她。Geri，要照顾好身体啊，里奥也是，好好吃饭，别让奶奶担心。塞斯克性子倔，总觉得他那一套就是对的，你不用理他……杰拉德连声说着好好好，禁不住红了眼圈。

 

 

 

C. 

 

我是一个人飞回巴塞罗那的。在伦敦八年，行李居然也不多，我把不要的东西都丢了，塞满了两只二十八寸的箱子。

杰拉德在出口等我。他揽住我，把两只箱子都接过去，笨笨地用一只手拖着。他绽开一个招牌式的笑容：“累吧？”

 

“超重了，罚了我一百五十磅。”我往后一仰躺在他身上，没好气地抱怨。

 

“没事，”他俯身啄了一下我的嘴唇，“破财免灾，今后一切都会顺遂。”

 

结果回来的第二天，我们就吵架了。早晨六点，杰拉德在几次叫我起床无果后，冲进房间，用一桶冰水泼湿了我的被子。之后，我被他拉出房间，迷迷糊糊地一口咬下煎糊了的煎饼，中间还夹着芥末。

 

杰拉德在加泰罗尼亚的阳光里笑得花枝乱颤。我没好气地丢下叉子跑回房间，一天没理他。他一直没来哄我，我于是愈发生气。直到晚上，我才听见门锁转动的声音，他喘着粗气跑到我房间门口，咚咚敲门。

 

干嘛？我打开房门，冷着脸地问他。

 

“噔噔！”他从背后笨拙地掏出一束花。一大束开得汪洋恣肆的桔梗和洋甘菊。

 

“从哪儿买的？”我没好气地说。

 

“什么买的，我上山摘的！还是奶奶告诉我哪儿能摘到！”他跺了跺脚，靴子上的土落在柚木地板上。我嫌弃地看了他一眼，他直把那束花往我怀里塞。

 

那天晚上我还是没怎么理他。不过第二天，我上街看到他最爱吃的那家可丽饼店重新开张了，还是忍不住买了，怕凉了，放在背包内层捂着，然后给他打了电话。那家店关门之后，他抱怨了好久，就差拉着我去挨家挨户质问老板了。

 

“你知不知道职业球员不能吃太多巧克力，算了，你什么都不知道。”他嘴巴吃得鼓鼓的，还顾得上不停抱怨。

 

“不吃还我。”我伸手去抢他手里的可丽饼。他敏捷地躲开，对着我露出一个讨好的笑容。

 

“我爱你，塞斯克。”他毫无预兆地凑过来，沾着巧克力的嘴唇印上我的嘴角。

 

他摘的那束花，我后来放在阳台上晒干，又重新插回花瓶里。杰拉德瞟见了，冲我吹声口哨：“你还是很喜欢的嘛。”

 

“滚开。”我假装踹他一脚，觉得脸上有点发烫。

 

当时我和所有人一样，以为自己回来了就永远不会离开。在诺坎普颠球的那一天，我在看台上看到了阿莱尼斯的邻居们。甜品店的阿隆索先生滑稽地带着一顶手绘的红蓝帽子，上面画着大鼻子版本的我、杰拉德和里奥。奶奶也在，她坐在轮椅上，身上穿着一件大号的四号球衣，挤眉弄眼地朝我笑着。四号是蒂亚戈特意让给我的。欢迎回来，兄弟，他说。

 

那是一个洋溢着巧克力味道的夏天。回来的九天之内，我上场七十五分钟，进了两个球，拿了三个冠军。我还助攻里奥进了球，抱起他庆祝时拉伤了手臂，被杰拉德嘲笑了好几天。我们在午夜没人的时候，穿着背心裤衩，开车徘徊在加泰罗尼亚的大街小巷，寻找小时候打碎过玻璃的某家店。店里的大狗突然开始狂叫，我们落荒而逃，在街上抱着啤酒东倒西歪地搂着彼此，笑得像三个傻瓜。那时，我们以为巴萨的梦会永远继续下去，谁都没有考虑过，这个梦会有结束的那一天。

 

我在巴萨的位置始终没有确定下来，我有时候踢中场，有时候去前场踢伪9号。在阿森纳培养的得分能力派上了用场。蒂托告诉我，佩普一直相信我，我需要的只是耐心。我相信蒂托，从小他就不会骗我。我也相信，佩普，我们的国王，能带巴萨重新走向巅峰。

 

二零一二年中，佩普抽身离开，再没有回头。他从未向我们解释过，他为什么要走，不过我想，佩普也有太多的身不由己。二零一三，一切开始土崩瓦解。蒂托的癌症复发。整个下半赛季，我们几乎没有进行过系统的战术训练。某次午饭间隙，我看到哈维坐在普约尔对面，眉头紧锁着，他们在激烈地争论着什么，哈维的手在桌子上不停地摆弄着几个杯子。

 

那个赛季末，我们在欧冠中两回合0-7输给拜仁。后来，蒂托病情加重了。我们去医院看他时，他瘦得面容憔悴，戴着灰色的围巾，不过还是笑着问我和梅西的伤怎么样了。小时候就是这样，我们闯了什么祸，第一反应就是去找蒂托。好像天塌下来，他也会那样温和地笑着，伸手替我们撑住。说着，他突然想起了什么，费劲地转身把手伸到床下，拎出一袋五彩缤纷的珍宝珠。

 

“看看。”他有点得意地对我们说，“别人送给我女儿的，我给里奥留着。”

 

里奥站在原地，眼圈迅速地红了。我在背后扯他衣服，想叫他别在蒂托面前哭。里奥俯下身去吻蒂托的脸颊，眼泪大颗大颗地掉在蒂托脸上。

 

“不要哭。”蒂托从被子里伸出手摸他的脸，“小孩子，不要老是哭。”

 

那年冬天，杰拉德开始频繁受伤。我们那间小公寓里，每次有队里的医护人员出入，我都要仓促地预先离开，把我呆过的痕迹清除。圣诞假期前，他小腿再一次受伤，走路都要拄着拐杖。我费力地扶着他去浴室，帮他把衣服脱掉，小心地帮他擦洗身体。

 

他坐在浴缸沿上，低头看着我，睫毛低垂着。这一刻的杰拉德格外温顺安静。

 

“还记得那个圣诞吗？你被大雪留在了曼彻斯特。”我笑着问他。我想起杰拉德滑稽的口音，读R开头的单词时总是不由自主地发出大舌音。

 

他没有回答。温热的水浇过他小腿上乌青的伤口。他轻微地瑟缩了一下，然后说：“塞斯克，我疼。”

 

他的眼泪就那么毫无预兆地落了下来。我慌乱地说，你别哭啊，说着自己也不知道为什么掉下了眼泪。杰拉德那双天使一样的蓝眼睛盈满了泪水。我吻他，从他小腿上的伤口开始，细密地吻遍他全身。他的胯骨，温热的、微微凸起的小腹，晒得一片通红的胸口、肩膀、后颈、手腕侧面微微凸起的骨头。我埋头在他不能动弹的双腿间，轻轻地舔着他。杰拉德的双手勉强向后撑着，闭着双眼射在了我手里。然后他紧紧地抱住我，紧到我不能呼吸。在冰冷的浴缸里，他伸出手，慢慢地抚摸着我的脸。他的手指划过我的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇，然后又回来，仿佛是想要记住我的样子。我只能不断地吻他，我脆弱的、孩子一样的Geri。

 

会好的，我贴着他滚烫的耳朵说。

 

二零一四年，我在巴萨的表现很糟糕。我自己是最清楚这件事的人，常常整晚整晚睡不着觉，想着网上那些刺耳的评论。最让我觉得苦涩的是，他们中的许多说的都是对的。到了下半赛季，我的身体似乎不受自己控制，许多次我想回追，想铲断，但最终没能做到。有时好不容易睡着了，我梦见自己防守失误，对方后卫长驱直入进我们禁区，然后一身冷汗地醒来。我们曾经习惯拉上窗帘睡觉，但现在，我宁愿月亮照着我。杰拉德偶尔在半夜醒来，我听见他窸窸窣窣地转向我这边，伸过手来，用温热的掌心盖住我的眼睛。

 

“睡觉。”他言简意赅地说。

 

我知道他也一样煎熬。他受伤病折磨，在场上的状态一直不稳定。就这样，他还要忍受球迷和媒体的批评，说他状态低迷，大漏勺，巴托梅乌应该趁早把他卖掉。

 

那年三月，巴尔德斯韧带撕裂，赛季报销。随后，我们的队长，我和杰拉德最信赖的大哥普约尔，带着浑身的伤病，宣布从巴萨退役。

 

他答应过我和杰拉德，要踢到四十岁的。可是他食言了。

 

我们在家里变得越来越沉默。我想要安慰他，可是话还没说出口，就觉得自己的安慰轻飘飘地无力。复健，训练，比赛，日复一日连轴转，我们陷在各自的深渊中，因为譬如谁倒垃圾桶一类的琐事频繁地争吵。但吵不了两句，不是我就是他就会精疲力尽地倒在床上，一句话都不想再说。

 

我已经想不起上一次我和杰拉德去看奶奶是什么时候了。是谁说的来着？你从来无法预言两个人的分离。因为它从来不是发生在一朝一夕，而是发生在你不曾察觉的日常琐屑里。你从来不知道，秋天的第一阵风是什么时候起的，等察觉到的时候，夏天已经过去很久了。

 

四月。蒂托走了。

 

我开始认真地设想离开的可能性。我来到巴萨时对BBC的记者说，这是世界上最好的俱乐部，我想要试一次，为它付出我的全部。如果最终我无法融入巴萨，那就说明我不够好。其实，三年前的我在说这话的时候，从没有真正地想过“我不够好”的可能性。我就像个被惯坏了的孩子，以为自己努力就能得到想要的一切。不过今天，这个证明“我不够好”的时刻似乎真的要来临了。

 

得知巴萨高层的态度后，我打给了经纪人。他开始帮我联系几家俱乐部，英超，也有意甲。这件事我没告诉杰拉德，我想等一切有点眉目了再和他商量。唯一知道的人是里奥。

 

塞斯克，我只想你开心。他听到之后，沉默了一会儿，然后说。

 

彼时，里奥的名字被印在报纸的头版头条，大大的ME$$I。曾经把他当神膜拜的媒体轻易地倒戈，似乎一夜之间，他们所熟知的那个温和有礼、说话之前会先笑起来的里奥，真的成了一个唯利是图的小人。不，不仅是小人，还是千古罪人。话说多了自己就信了，不是吗？但里奥在电话里什么都没有说。他只说，我想要你开心。

 

二十七岁生日前一天，我接到经纪人的电话。他说穆里尼奥想见我。

 

穆里尼奥说，法布雷加斯，你知道我二零零八年差点成为巴萨的主教练吗？

 

知道，我说。但他们最后选了佩普。

 

他那双锐利的眼睛直视着我。你知道吗？这就是巴萨。最美丽、最顶尖也最残忍。留不下不代表你不够好，来切尔西，我知道你有多好。我会让你再度跻身世界上最好的中场，而你会帮我拿到英超冠军。

 

叫我塞斯克吧。我说。

 

那年的生日聚会，我请了加泰罗尼亚的所有朋友。卡洛塔从伦敦飞过来，喝得大醉，唱着《Viva la Noche》，勾着我的脖子不肯放手。我忙于应付她，半天才发觉，杰拉德没有出现。

 

那天深夜，我回到公寓。钥匙插进锁孔里，我轻轻地转动，悄声走进房间。房间里没有开灯，杰拉德躺在沙发床上，背对着我，对着电视荧幕发呆。

 

“你记得我生日吗？”我压着心里的火气，把打包带回来的披萨扔在茶几上。

 

“切尔西，哈？”他还是躺在那里，转过身来，歪着嘴角看着我，一副吊儿郎当的样子。

 

“你知道了？”我一时不知道说什么。

 

“我知道了？全世界都快要知道你要被穆里尼奥带到切尔西去了，我现在才知道？你打算什么时候告诉我？让我转会当天听世体官宣？”他站起来，逼视着我。

 

“这就是你为什么不去我的生日聚会？”我看着他。我用力咬着嘴唇，但感觉不到疼。

 

他看着我，胸口起伏着。“就不能再留一年？”

 

我摇头。“再留一年又有什么不一样？我看不到希望了。我的身体在下滑，多浪费一年对我来说都是奢侈。”

 

“塞斯克，那至少不是切尔西吧？你什么时候才会不那么我行我素，顾及一下身边人的感受？”

 

“那你呢？你什么时候才能不那么孩子气？一厢情愿地觉得你付出的爱能感动全世界？你之所以什么事情都得偿所愿，不是因为你自己，是因为你爸妈，你外公，你的命好。我呢，我也要为你的完美人生买单？”

 

我意识到自己说了很伤人的话，但已经收不回了。我甚至不知道自己是从什么时候开始变得这么刻薄的。他的眼睛在月光下湿漉漉的。

 

塞斯克，我以为你和我一样爱巴萨的。他最后这样说，声音很轻。

 

“杰拉德，你知道吗？你以前跟我说，你一直都会在巴萨踢球，巴萨不要你了你就退役。那是因为你有资本这样说。我没有。”

 

他不再看我，一个人走进了房间，反锁了门。杰拉德从来没有和我赌过气，在伦敦他最不顺心的时候也没有。半夜三点，我试着转了转把手，门开了。他蜷在床上，脸上还有未干的眼泪。

 

我坐在床边，凝视着他。我身体的阴影落在他脸上。他不知道什么时候起留起了薄薄的胡子，眉头紧皱着。我不由得想起杰拉德第一次兴冲冲去伦敦的时候，那时候我们比现在年轻好多，他包里装着一副傻乎乎的毛线手套，躺在海德公园里就能睡着。

 

我伸出手，小心翼翼地把他的眉头抚平。接着，我轻轻地摸着他的脸。他孩子一样紧闭的双眼，湿润的眼睑，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴。我想记住他，就像他记住我一样。

 

我的手指刚刚碰到他皮肤的一刹那，他轻微地颤抖了一下。不知道是不是我的错觉。

 

第二天，我趴在床边醒来的时候，杰拉德已经消失了，连同他的外套、他新买的书，他最喜欢的那条灰色的摇粒绒毯子，和厨房里的一篮蘑菇。餐桌上放着巧克力可丽饼，还热的。他留了张纸条，上面用像小学生一样认真的字迹写着，以后不会那么早叫你起床了。你好好睡。

 

我哭不出来。坐在空荡荡的房子里恍如隔世，对着洗手池干呕。恍惚间，我看到他坐在浴缸边上，抬起头，脆弱地对我说，塞斯克，我疼。

 

直到离开巴塞罗那去伦敦，我再也没见过杰拉德。七月，奶奶去世了。临走前，她拉着我的手问，杰拉德呢？他去哪了？

 

“在这呢，奶奶。”我忍住眼泪，把我的手伸给她，“杰拉德在这。”

 

“那就好，那孩子呀……看着没心数，实际上比谁都细心……你要好好照顾他……”她的声音渐渐变小了，手指无意识地松开我的手。

 

我在那一瞬间泪如雨下。

 

 

 

L.

 

我最终决定留在巴塞罗那。

 

蒂托走前六天，把我叫去他的病房。那袋珍宝珠还塞在他床下。蒂托，我要怎么对你说，我已经不是那个爱吃糖果的小男孩了呢？我心里想，如果能让他恢复健康，我愿意用任何东西交换。

 

蒂托虚弱地试图用手臂撑起身体，被我制止了。“里奥，我希望你留在巴萨。”他开门见山。

 

我迟疑着，不知道如何回答他。

 

“你属于巴萨，巴萨也属于你。答应我，好吗，里奥？”蒂托几乎是在恳求我。

 

我小时候，很多次求过蒂托。和杰拉德把助教的摩托车扎瘪了。在场上一个劲地过人，不听Rodo的战术安排，惹他生气了。午餐的时候把青菜挑出来，被助教老师发现了。蒂托就住在拉玛西亚，他那扇绿色的小铁门，永远安静地矗立在那里，窗口透出温暖的灯光。我们在夜里蹑手蹑脚地去敲门，蒂托永远不会拒绝我们。他那间小小的房间里，似乎有吃不完的糖果，借不完的漫画书。我记得有一次，我半夜两点钟想妈妈了，啜泣着敲响他的门，蒂托把我抱到他的床上，和他一起蜷缩在温暖的被子里。他的被子上画着圆头圆脑的查理·布朗和史努比。

 

他温暖的黑眼睛快活地望着我，“我给你讲故事听，好不好？”

 

我抽噎着点头。

 

他讲了一个男孩的故事。那个男孩生得矮小，腿又折断了，在家乡总被人家嘲笑。但在故事的结尾，男孩翻越高山，斩杀了巨龙，戴上王冠，成为全世界的英雄。

 

我迷迷糊糊地快要睡着了，感觉他揉了揉我的头发，隐隐约约听到他说，“小孩子，不要老是哭。”

 

这次，是蒂托开口求我。我没有任何理由拒绝。

 

我送塞斯克到机场。杰拉德没有出现。他从小就这样，塞斯克说。一到分别的时候就逃避，一点都没变。

 

在安检口分别的时候，我欲言又止，不知道该不该对他说。

 

“喂，塞斯克，”我最终开口。“你生日那天，杰拉德其实去找了俱乐部的高层。我听说，杰拉德在他们面前几乎失态了，大吼着让他们不要放你走。”

 

塞斯克的表情有一瞬间凝固了。不过很快，他又恢复了正常。“里奥，你记得帮我问他的伤。”

 

我点点头：“塞斯克，你知道吗？杰拉德那天喝醉了跟我说，他最害怕的就是你走。他说，你就像个一直急着张手要礼物的孩子，从伦敦追到巴塞罗那，又追回了伦敦。而他从来都留不住你。”

 

塞斯克悲伤地笑着，他说：“里奥，你说这一切为什么会变成这样呢？”

 

“我不知道，塞斯克。”我有些不知所措，我认识的塞斯克从来没向我抛出过这样的问题。“一直以来你都是勇敢的那一个，不是吗？”

 

“保重，里奥。”他抱了抱我，转身走向安检口。

 

“塞斯克，你还爱巴萨吗？”我忍不住在他背后喊。

 

他转过头来，对我笑了笑：“你说佩普爱巴萨吗？”

 

我站在那里等了很久，直到塞斯克和他的双肩背包彻底消失在安检的人群中。

 

 

 

J.

 

我叫Joseph。今年六月，我从新闻系毕业，进入球星看台工作。这是我梦想的公司——他们专注于讲述成名球星背后不为人知的故事。入职第一天，老板问我，你想采访谁？

 

我犹豫了一下，说，法布雷加斯。

 

他看上去有点惊讶：“他去摩纳哥了，对吗？我已经有段时间没听到这个名字了。”

 

是，我说。但他是我从小到大最喜欢的球员。

 

那就写吧，他说。法布雷加斯有个好故事，是不是？

 

我迟疑地点点头。说实话，我不知道是否该用“好”去形容这个故事。

 

「塞斯克·法布雷加斯的故事终结于一颗没有踢进的点球。

 

二零一九年一月五日，在足总杯第三轮2-0战胜诺丁汉森林的比赛中，法布雷加斯最后一次为切尔西出战。虽然没有正式宣布转会，但赛前，法布雷加斯及妻子都在社交网络上转发了法甲摩纳哥俱乐部的帖子。对切尔西球迷来说，一切近于不言自明。

 

回首蓝桥，刻在球迷记忆里的是三年半前的那一幕，二零一五年五月二十四日，穆里尼奥带领的切尔西在主场3-1斩落桑德兰，夺得14-15赛季的英超冠军。所有球员手牵着手，朝死忠看台跑过去，在球迷面前滑跪，然后扑在地上，像一群高中男生一样笑闹成一团。那天队报的头版头条是，“我们的校队拿了冠军”。

 

那支队伍夺冠的许多关键人物，迭戈·科斯塔，库尔图瓦、德罗巴，都已经离开了伦敦。连约翰·特里都挥泪告别了坚守十八年的蓝桥。如今，塞斯克也要走了。第三十分钟，奇克在禁区里被对方后卫放倒，创造了一个点球。戴着队长袖标的塞斯克站在点球点前。这一次，他皱着眉，仿佛在凝视着自己的命运。在触球的一刹那，他明显地停顿了一下，然后起脚。斯蒂尔判断对了方向，他的点球被轻而易举地扑了出来。

 

第八十七分钟，他体力不支抽筋，坐在了地上。萨里示意替补队员开始热身。他向萨里打着手势，似乎在说自己还能坚持。但为了他的安全着想，萨里还是将他换下了场。

 

他的告别总是不够完美。这是一场不太重要的比赛，因为没有确定他是否会离开，斯坦福桥甚至没来得及为他准备横幅。他只在替补下场的那几分钟向球迷仓促地鼓掌示意，在最后一次响起的魔术师之歌中潸然泪下。他离开阿森纳、离开巴萨，也都没有正式告别过。从十六岁离开拉玛西亚前往伦敦起，他一直都在流浪。如今，与他同时代的梅西、皮克，仍然在诺坎普为荣耀而战。而塞斯克·法布雷加斯，在数次转身之后，过早地隐匿在了社交网络上讨论“他到底是不是切尔西传奇”的喧嚣声中。

 

那颗没有踢进的点球，似乎令“英雄老矣”的判断尘埃落定。但十年以前，故事不是这样开始的。

 

故事回到二零零八年，西班牙航母起航。西班牙人在小组赛中一路高歌猛进，在四分之一决赛中碰上意大利。维也纳的雨中，一百二十分钟的比赛显得冗长而沉闷。比赛最终进入点球大战。身披意大利十号的德罗西在第二轮罚丢，第四轮，西甲射手王古伊萨失手之后，卡西利亚斯没有给对手机会，紧接着扑出迪纳塔莱的点球，把出线的主动权再次收回自己手中。年仅十九岁的塞斯克·法布雷加斯，第五个走向点球点。这个球如果罚进，西班牙将会是今晚的赢家。他看上去很轻松，好像世界上没有什么事情能让他害怕。他低下头，对着球说了些什么。然后，一脚怒射直钻球门死角，把西班牙带入半决赛。那年，他们是最后的赢家。

 

二零一零年，欧冠四分之一决赛，面对劲敌巴塞罗那，法布雷加斯罚入扳平的点球。此后，他左腿胫骨受伤，因为此时换人名额已经用完，他不得不带着伤腿在场上奔跑了八分钟。

 

二零一二年，欧洲杯半决赛，西班牙与一衣带水的葡萄牙在半决赛中狭路相逢，并再次进入点球大战。罚点之前，西班牙主帅博斯克安排法布雷加斯第二个上场。他摇了摇头，冲着博斯克张开五指，坚持第五个罚球。博斯克撇了撇嘴，顺应了他的意思。射向球门左下角的皮球在击中门柱后弹入网窝。他奔向场边，风吹起来，灌满了他红色的球衣。

 

还有那场令阿森纳球迷难以忘怀的比赛。二零一零年二月，英超第二十八轮，阿森纳客场迎战斯托克城。拉姆塞遭遇肖克罗斯凶狠犯规，小腿弯折成九十度。在目睹这一画面后，维尔马伦几近崩溃地蹲在地上，法布雷加斯背过身去捂住双眼。当人们以为这支阿森纳被突如其来的重伤击溃时，本特纳在禁区内迫使对方手球，裁判判罚点球。法布雷加斯刚刚目睹队友断腿，此刻站到了点球点前。这一记点球直钻球门右下角，宣泄着他心里郁积的愤怒和痛苦。进球后，他对着摄像机拍打着自己的小腿，希望拉姆塞能看见。此后，他在禁区前沿抢断，助攻维尔马伦再下一城。阿森纳客场逆转斯托克城，年轻的队长招呼所有队员围在中圈，为拉姆塞祈祷。

 

塞斯克·法布雷加斯曾是阿森纳队内的第一点球手。他罚进和错失的那些点球，似乎就是他职业生涯的缩影。他在二零一一年如愿以偿回归母队巴萨，却在三年后黯然回到伦敦，加盟阿森纳死敌切尔西。球迷叹他多情，又骂他无情，然而随着时间流逝，那些过于丰沛的情感都变得不再真实。这一天，随着一颗罚丢的点球，曾经拉玛西亚和北伦敦的宠儿宣布告别英国。一切围绕他的爱和恨，无非都因为，他曾经容光太盛。当年绝无仅有的阿森纳青年军。绝无仅有的、年轻的法布雷加斯，在成为无所不能的队长和遭人唾弃的叛徒之前，他曾是十六岁的少年天才。

 

而命运阴差阳错。在塞斯克回来的前一年，和离开的后一年，巴萨都拿到了欧冠。大耳朵杯对塞斯克来说，也许正如他在世界杯专栏里写给里奥·梅西的一样，也是他足球生涯中遗失的碎片。」

 

我坐在他面前，惴惴不安地看着儿时的偶像读着我的手稿。他不时露出一个意义不明的微笑。

 

“怎么样？”我紧张地问他。主编说我们一般不给被访问者看稿。不过这次，我迫切地想知道他的看法，因此决定例外一次。

 

“你今年几岁？”他抬起头，有些突兀地问我。

 

“二十一。刚刚大学毕业。”

 

他点点头。“你写得很好。不过，你要知道，足球世界——和我——没有那么浪漫。中间的事远比球迷想象得复杂。我所做出的一些决定，并非全然出于感情因素。我想要冠军、想要赢得一切，我是谨慎地考虑过自己的职业生涯，才作出的决定。你明白吗，Jojo？”

 

我有点意外他叫了我的昵称。

 

他好像知道我在想什么：“我有个队友也叫Jojo。Jovetic，你听说过他吗？”

 

我木然地点点头。一周前的比赛中，刚刚复出三场的Jovetic韧带再次断裂，宣布伤停六个月。年轻时，他被紫百合球迷寄予厚望，甚至被称为“黑山梅西”。然而一次又一次戏剧性的伤病，让他一半的职业生涯都缠绵病榻。足球世界中，这样的故事随处可见，相比于他，法布雷加斯又显得那么幸运。

 

“多情无益，Jojo。”他站起身来，把椅子推回原处，准备离开。

 

“那……你去摩纳哥是因为亨利吗？”我抬起头，有些仓促地问他。

 

他笑了笑，没有回答。

 

再见，Jojo。他说。


	4. Echo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2014-2019.

Part IV. Echo 回音

 

 

L.

晚宴未过半，塞斯克就已经喝得很醉了。我扶着他，把他安置到宴会厅旁边的隔间。隔壁仍然歌舞升平，这场如梦似幻的婚礼并未因为男主人暂时的离席而逊色半分。

“你想看看我的房间吗？”他突然坐起来看着我，眼神清亮。

“有什么好看的，又不是没看过。”我轻轻拍着他的背，试图安抚他。

“你摘的花……我丢啦。”他慢慢地躺下去，声音很低地自言自语，“你知道的，爱人，孩子。Lia会问起来，我没办法。”

我心头一惊。转头去看他，塞斯克已经睡着了，手攥成拳头，搁在旁边的枕头上。我安静地看着他。二十年，我们居然已经认识二十年了。我记得十三四岁的时候，在清晨有限的洗漱时间里，塞斯克总喜欢拉着我，跟我攀比他新长出来的胡茬。一转眼，那些年轻时对世界的新鲜触感已经全然流逝，只留下一身伤病、满脸胡须，和数不清的重担。

我悄悄地关了灯。“塞斯克，晚安。”我对他说。

他含糊地咕哝了一声，算是回答。

 

 

G.

塞斯克婚礼那天，我没有去。白日将尽的时分，我一个人回了拉玛西亚。

拉玛西亚新建了办公大楼，旁边是崭新的训练场。我走到原来的校舍那里，敲了敲爬着青藤的木门。门房开门出来，我有点意外。是杰弗森先生，我们当年的数学老师。我记得二十年前，他总喜欢恶作剧地挑球过我的头顶。如今他胡子都花白了，开门看到我，手指竟然有点微微的颤抖。

“回来看看。”我笑着说。

他说记得我爱吃巧克力和花生味的曲奇，端出来一只铁盒子，用油纸隔着，分成一小格一小格。从前我们用外面捡的细树枝戳进锁孔，钻进他的房间偷曲奇，原来他一直都知道。

我礼貌性地拈了一块放进嘴里，曲奇透着受潮的味道，似乎已经放了很久了。

他说让我多吃几块。“不能吃太多，要训练。”我说。他很理解地点点头。

天上下起了小雨。拉玛西亚旧址的草地没人打理，长得比过去还要高。不过对现在的我而言，那些芒草只能深及我的小腿了。我深一脚浅一脚地走在草丛里，铁灰色的天空在我面前绝望地展开。在很远的地平线那里，我看到了游泳池，还有相隔不远的铁丝网对面的路轨。我一边走向那里，一边想起小时候说的话。

“我有一天会横躺在这里，让火车碾过，然后头破血流。”

“为什么要头破血流呢，塞斯克？”我不由得喃喃自语，和我心里的声音重合。那声音属于十三岁的我。

我走到了铁轨近沿，站在那里等待着。雨水直直地落下来，模糊了视线。过了很久很久，好像隐隐约约听到了汽笛声。我凝神细听，汽笛声越来越近，还有车厢之间的连接处哐当哐当的声响。一辆深灰色的列车摇晃着朝我驶来。我闭上眼，朝着它伸出手。

像等待了一个世纪那么久。在第四节车厢外，有一块翘起的铁皮，它划过了我的手，然后，整列火车如常向前行驶，拉响着汽笛远去。

我睁开眼，看着自己划破的手心。血水和雨水混合在一起，模糊了伤口的边界。

这就是一切的结局了，我想。一道血痕。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（我抬起头，隔着铁丝网，看见塞斯克站在那里，呆呆的，在游泳池边。他很瘦，瘦得看得见肋骨，穿着那条离开拉玛西亚前一天穿的明黄色泳裤。他的头发和眼睛都被雨水打湿了，因此显得更黑。

“喂，塞斯克。”我朝他喊。

他抬起头来，看到了我，咧嘴笑了。

“你能不能不走？”我继续朝他喊。

“走？走去哪里？”不知道是不是因为距离太远看不清楚的原因，他的表情显得很困惑。“Geri，Rodo让我们今天七点去开战术会，他说再迟到就打你屁股。”

他朝着远处校舍的方向走了。走了两步，又回头朝我招手：“快点，Geri！”

“来了。”我喃喃地说，伸手抹去脸上的雨水。二零零三年夏天，巴塞罗那的天气一反常态，天空终日阴沉，雨一下就是好几天。）


End file.
